


you're the center of my attention

by vlossoms



Series: vampires newmoon [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bottom Son Youngjae | Eric, Double Penetration, Established Newmoon, Fae & Fairies, Intersex Faeries, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Following Chanhee's recovery from his transition into life as a vampire, they like to hit up the club near the estate to find a nice meal to share. Tonight though, they find themselves drowning in the lust shared over a certain little faerie.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: vampires newmoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	you're the center of my attention

**Author's Note:**

> So! Hi. This is a bonus little event/ chapter set roughly three months after the ending of my newmoon [fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877670/chapters/70840536) and I have to admit it's a bit self indulgent. It's not necessary to have read the main universe fic, but some things definitely make more sense in context!
> 
> Quick little notes: Fae are intersex in this universe, and as such, Eric does not have the typical male anatomy. He has a vagina, but he is still male and presents as such, so thats fun. There's a LOT of blood mentioned, lot of biting and a lot of blood sharing, so if that isn't your thing, well, click away!
> 
> Fic title comes from the song “This is Heaven” by Nick Jonas!

Living with Chanhee as a vampire these last few months has only reminded Kevin of how much he truly missed out on when he was freshly turned and banished. He’s been able to guide Chanhee through some of the more frustrating parts of his new life, some of which he hadn’t had much experience with himself. It’s a common occurrence for the two of them to hit up the little clubs around the city and find a pretty boy to share a meal on, but their favorite place just so happens to be the club Chanhee met Eric in. 

There’s a certain tension in the air, rippling with magic around them as fae and werewolves and vampires grind against each other on the dance floor. Witches and warlocks flock here as well, a safe place for humans and magical creatures alike to be confident and have a good time. Kevin still doesn’t quite understand how Chanhee had ended up here in the first place those many years ago, but it’s a story Chanhee always promises to tell him another time. 

As they step inside, lights pulsing across the room and catching on the glitter smeared across Chanhee’s collarbones, Kevin can’t help but sigh happily at the taste of magic thick in the air. “Do you want a drink?” Chanhee leans over, loud to be heard over the pounding bass and the sounds of others laughing and having fun. 

“Not right now,” Kevin hums, eagerly finding a little booth for the two of them just off the edge of the dance floor. He knows Chanhee likes to pick their humans this way, luring them in with that soft aura around him- all a rouse in the thick air of the club. 

Chanhee leaves him at that, Kevin watching as he leans over the bar, flirting shamelessly with the bartender for a heavily spiked drink. Chanhee as a human was dangerous, but as a vampire- well, there’s simply no resisting any part of him. 

He’s lost in his thoughts for a bit when someone slides in the booth across from him, blinking to rouse himself from his mind and stuttering out a startled laugh at the sight of Eric. 

“Hey, man,” Eric smirks, boldly letting his eyes trail over the see through top Chanhee wrestled him into. “Looking good tonight, got big plans?” 

Kevin lounges easily in the little booth, stretching his arm across the back rest. “Feeding day, Chanhee’s hoping to find someone _nice_ tonight,” he answers lazily, rolling his eyes over the idea of finding anyone truly nice. 

Eric lights up at the mention of Chanhee, the gold glitter on his cheeks catching in the flashing lights as he turns towards the bar. Chanhee’s still waiting on his drink, judging by the pout Kevin can see from a mile away tainting his pretty face and the fingers tapping against the wood counter. 

“How’s he been?” Eric wonders, sipping daintily at his own drink Kevin somehow hadn’t noticed. “It’s been awhile since I saw you both.”

Kevin grins apologetically, opening up about the struggles they had for a few months with helping Chanhee learn to control himself. After the third time Kevin had to stop him from biting Younghoon, the two made a serious effort to teach Chanhee how to manage his thirst. “I’m sorry we didn’t reach out more, he just wanted to make sure he was ready.” 

Eric waves him off, huffing. “I’m just glad everything is working out for you both,” he says, a hint of something unknown spreading over his features. The fae is looking at Kevin with a sort of intent he can’t quite place, an intensity in his eyes that leaves him fighting the urge to squirm. 

Chanhee’s tinkling voice reaches his ears over the song blasting through the speakers, an excited laugh bubbling out at the sight of his friend. Kevin watches fondly as Chanhee all but throws his freshly acquired beverage onto the table, enveloping Eric in a warm hug. It makes him bite down a laugh as Chanhee tucks his head into the crook of Eric’s neck, at the deliberate way Chanhee is trying to get closer, even unknowingly, to the sugary sweet scent radiating off of the fae. 

Chanhee meets his eyes over Eric’s shoulder, his crimson eyes flashing as a little grin curves across his lips. Nothing good ever comes from a smile like that, and it’s proven to be a correct assumption as Chanhee unceremoniously plops in Eric’s lap when he sits down. Kevin simply arches a knowing eyebrow at his partner, holding back laughter at the flustered look on Eric’s face. 

“Missed you, Eric~” Chanhee sing-songs, sipping meaningfully at his overly sweet drink. Eric is doing his best to be appropriate in the situation, hands firmly held on the edge of the table, but even Kevin can see the way he’s starting to squirm. 

As irresistible and undeniable as Chanhee might be with this newfound immortality, there’s a certain flicker in Eric’s lavender eyes as he leans back in the booth. Idle small talk is easy between the three of them, neither vampire seemingly entirely interested in fetching a meal- not when, unbeknownst to the fae among them, one has set his eyes on a different target. As the conversation moves on, Eric grows more comfortable and confident in the delightful weight of Chanhee perched on his lap. 

Kevin watches, eyes narrowed in rapt interest as fidgeting hands find their way into the dips of Chanhee’s hips. He figures he should be jealous, maybe a little annoyed with Chanhee’s blatant seduction working so well in his favor, but a little secret he’s always held on to is a longing to see his lover held in the arms of the charming faerie. Every since the first time he had glimpsed the sight of Eric sprawled on his couch, Chanhee flushed with laughter and happiness as they chatted- Eric coming onto him- he can’t help but admit his mind has wandered. 

And now, seeing Chanhee’s reactions to the thick, sweet and overwhelming scent practically dripping from Eric, he thinks they’ve hit a point where they can indulge in a few things. So he smirks when Chanhee meets his eyes, tilting his head to the side and sips at his partner’s drink. 

He wants to watch as the roles are reversed, as Eric falls prey to _them_. After all, even the cocky and confident can become small when greeted with their biggest hope. 

“Eric,” Kevin calls out, voice sickeningly sweet and positively vile in the pulsing lights of the club. It _thrills_ him when pupils blown wide meet his unsteadily, when Chanhee giggles like the little demon he truly is. “If Chanhee is being too much, you can always come sit with me.” 

The offer is definitely disguised in the rouse of saving Eric from Chanhee’s deviancy, but they all know well and good that Kevin isn’t any better. “I think he’s quite happy where he is,” Chanhee charms, a distinct lack of subtlety as he shifts on Eric’s lap- a treat, one meant for Kevin’s eyes. 

Eric doesn’t say anything, but Kevin can see the exact moment something shifts in Chanhee’s eyes as the faerie pushes his feelings through the bond. Crimson eyes flash with something dark and heady, the sudden overwhelming waterfall of arousal spilling into the room and making several other supernaturals wrinkle their noses in disgust. Chanhee absolutely falls into it, leaning forward over the table even as Eric’s hands grasp at him and tugs Kevin into a filthy, biting kiss. This, much like his sweet little movements a moment ago, is a treat. But this time, this treat is meant for Eric’s eyes. 

Chanhee moans into the kiss, fangs nipping at Kevin’s lips and drawing the sweet white-gold pleasure from inside. It’s absolutely disgusting, the scene they are making in a public place, but beyond the sniffs of contempt from other patrons, if they focused, they could all feel the rampant arousal their display is putting on. Surprisingly enough, it’s none of the outsiders watching in that pulls them apart, it’s Eric and his little gasps bitten off from just beyond Chanhee’s lithe frame. 

“Poor Eric,” Kevin coos, lips stained with his own blood. “I think we’ve ignored him for too long, my love.”

Distantly, in the farthest reaches of Kevin’s mind, he can feel twinges of heated arousal and lust- but it’s more like the fragmented images of a feeling. It’s too far out of his reach to grasp, and it leaves him curiously intent even as his eyes roam over the pair in front of him. 

“Eric, sweetheart,” Kevin hums, capturing the fae’s attention. “Do you want this? Whatever this is that’s happening?” 

At his gentle questioning, those same fragmented memories bubble up and burst, a white hot searing lust pressing at his conscience. Kevin almost whines out loud at the intensity, but Chanhee beats him to it, a long drawn out moan echoing between them as he writhes on Eric’s lap. It’s then that he realizes what’s happening- that first push against their bond had been testing the waters, a gentle nudge to see where it would go. 

But now, as Eric fully sinks into the recesses of Chanhee’s mind, those same heady thoughts Chanhee is feeling are pulsing through their own bond- one forged from the copious amount of blood sharing they’ve always partaken in. It leaves Kevin feeling dizzy, the emotions hitting him like an untouchable entity- a strange feeling, after having passed through multiple bonds. 

He had never known something like this was possible, but now that it’s hitting him full force and he’s fully hard against the seam of his pants- he hopes Eric will say yes. He wants to see him, spread out and writhing against the sheets, to see Chanhee dripping with his taste. He _wants_ , and thankfully Eric seems to process that he wants a verbal answer and stops bombarding the two of them with his filthy thoughts and imagination. 

As quickly as the explosion had happened, his bond with Chanhee simmers down and calms, only the ever present low murmur of desire plaguing him. Chanhee all but collapses in Eric’s arms, crimson eyes blinking open but remaining unseeing, chest heaving with unnecessary breaths. 

“I think I’ve made it obvious that I want this,” Eric whispers, the words pressed into the lovely skin along the side of Chanhee’s exposed neck. “Even from the start I wanted you, both of you.” 

Kevin rarely ever loses control, but at the insistent reminder of Eric on that couch once again, his eyes flash dangerously. Chanhee has some life coming back to him as the all encompassing arousal bleeds away into something more manageable, the glazed over look in his eyes dissipating.

“Well then,” Kevin says, pushing himself up with a fierce determination. He walks around to the other two, a hand curling sweetly around Chanhee’s face as he leaves a fleeting kiss on parted lips. Eric watches- watches as Kevin doesn’t just stop there, watches as his thumb swipes over Eric’s plush lips. “Come home with us.”

He tugs Chanhee purposefully to his feet, wrapping a supportive arm around him as he gets his bearings straight. Sheer, overwhelming and blinding arousal can take a lot out of you when even the slightest emotions are maximized- so his fatigue doesn’t worry Kevin. If anything, it just excites him to see where the night will take them, as Eric appears at his other side with a devilish little grin. 

Thankfully, Eric keeps his teasing touches to a minimum as Kevin half carries his love home, a pleasant walk in the night time air. He can’t help though, when his eyes are drawn towards Eric’s figure, the ripple of magic and the hints of something sweet sucking him in. The fae smells absolutely divine, and it’s obviously affecting Chanhee even more than it’s affecting him- the way he keeps mouthing at the line of Kevin’s throat enough of a sure sign. 

He’s substituting, Kevin knows, as Chanhee’s fangs tease at the skin. And much like his recent discovery earlier in the evening, he finds that this doesn’t make him jealous either. Even knowing that Chanhee is dangerously close to biting down while imagining it’s Eric’s thrumming heartbeat under his skin, it doesn’t matter. Because at the end of the night, Chanhee is his- and always will be. 

Their bond is enough for Kevin to feel the love between them, in the ways that Chanhee’s fingers play with the fabric of Kevin’s shirt even as he leaves bruising kisses on exposed skin. He knows that when Eric is spread out beneath Chanhee and they’ve had their fun, that Chanhee will always choose him. 

So that’s why when they arrive at the estate, Kevin spares no hesitancy in urging Chanhee to drink, to clear his head as the taste of Kevin washes over his tongue. Eric watches with vastly uncontainable lust pooling in those lavender eyes, a shining shade of purple that Kevin finds himself being swallowed up in. 

“Come here,” he urges, as if he doesn’t have Chanhee plastered to his side and taking in mouthfuls of his blood. When Eric wanders close enough, he fits his hands at his waist and pulls him closer, tugging him into a biting kiss. Kissing someone who isn’t Chanhee is a strange experience, but not one he can lie and say he hates, because Eric is phenomenal with his mouth. 

Chanhee begrudgingly pulls away from his conquest on Kevin’s pretty pale skin, the sound of lips meeting too much to ignore. The sight of Kevin losing himself at the mercy of another is clearly too much for him, because he can feel it when Eric moans into his mouth as Chanhee sets his sights on Eric instead. Lips stained with liquid gold trail over Eric’s tanned skin, moving along his pulse point as Kevin keeps him in place with a hand on his jaw. 

“Eric, _shit_ , you smell...” Chanhee trails off, the words getting lost in a low groan as he drowns in the potent scent. Suddenly those blindingly hot feelings ripple through his mind again, Chanhee gasping as Eric projects- it’s a dangerous game to play, bedding a faerie, but the sheer insanity makes them want it all the more. “Can I? Please, Eric-“

Chanhee’s begging to an unspoken question has Eric pulling away with a nod, and Kevin ends up watching with a delighted fascination as Chanhee’s fangs sink into the skin of a faerie for the first time. A small line of Eric’s blood leaks out and down the line of his shoulder, and Kevin watches it with enraptured eyes as Chanhee moans at the taste of him. 

He’s unaware of the way his own eyes are flashing in the dim lighting, at the way he’s trembling from holding back. Because as sure and intense as Eric can be, he doesn’t want to hurt him in any way- so at least one of them has to stay reasonable. But when Eric groans, tilts his head for Chanhee to get a better angle and meets Kevin’s gaze with heavily lidded eyes, it’s so much harder. Especially when Eric urges him forward, eyebrow raised in challenge as Kevin’s eyes move back to the slow trail of blood escaping. 

Chanhee takes care of the problem, ripping the decision from his grasp as he pulls away from Eric’s neck with wild eyes. He can’t bring himself to even consider fighting it as he’s tugged into a sloppy kiss with Eric between them, the taste of fae blood strong in his mouth. Chanhee is a menace, and apparently that translates into forcing some of Eric’s blood into his mouth along with his tongue, and truly Kevin cannot find it in him to be upset. 

“Guys,” Eric whines from between them, the sight evidently too much to handle. Kevin pulls away first, thumbing delicately at Eric’s cheek. “Take me to your room,” the faerie whispers, begs. 

Chanhee practically bolts up the stairs, leaving the other two lagging behind with a started laugh. Kevin doesn’t resist the urge when it comes, and lets his finger swipe up that long line of blood that still remains, sucking the taste of Eric off of his own skin. “Fuck,” Eric manages, grabbing Kevin’s hand and tugging him up the stairs after Chanhee’s long out of sight figure. 

When they make it to the bedroom, all Kevin wants to do is get Eric in their bed, preferably with much less clothing- but a gentle hand against his chest is enough to halt him in his place. “Is everything okay? Do you still want this?” Kevin asks, and he sees the way Eric melts a little bit at his concern. There’s a tiny bit of Eric’s blood smudged at his lips, and the faerie wipes it away with a soft expression, one that barely fits the mood of the room. 

Chanhee emerges from the bathroom just then, a sweet little grin brightening up his face as he watches them. “Have you told him?” Chanhee asks- and now Kevin is confused. He’s apparently missing something here, something that they both know about Eric that he hasn’t been privy to. 

“Not yet, I was getting ready to,” Eric replied, letting himself get swept up in a remarkably tender kiss as Chanhee passes by. “Kevin, I- What do you... what all have you heard about the fae?”

He frowns, sitting down willingly when Eric presses him down at the edge of the bed. “Truthfully, not as much as I’d like- is there something wrong?” His voice sounds strained to his own ears, so he can’t even imagine what he sounds like to the others. 

He meets Chanhee’s eyes as confusion swallows him whole, but all his love does is offer him a sweet smile. “Uhm, well, basically- I don’t have the, uh, typical. Male anatomy.” Eric finally grits out, watching Kevin’s eyes for any sign of rejection. 

“Oh,” Kevin mumbles, unthinking. “That’s okay, Eric, we want _you_ , not just what is in your pants.” 

Chanhee gives him another small smile, almost like he’s proud of him and it makes him feel like he’s just passed some sort of test. That feeling is only amplified when Eric deflates, the tension bleeding out of him as he captures Kevin’s mouth in a searing embrace. “And yes, I’m sure I want to continue,” Eric whispers against his lips. 

He finds himself with a lap full of faerie soon after, his hands resting delicately at the pretty expanse of Eric’s hip bones as Chanhee comes up behind them. Eric gasps so sweetly against Kevin’s lips when Chanhee’s hands join his own on his body, pushing up under his shirt and feeling the heated skin underneath. 

“What do you want from us, Eric?” Chanhee hums, leaving his words echoing between them. With a remarkable willpower Kevin barely even knew he possessed, he manages to pull away from Eric’s needy kisses long enough to let him speak- and when he does, he can feel his mouth watering at the ideas. 

“Want both of you to use me,” Eric whines, his hands finding a place on Kevin’s chest. “Please, I just want you, I don’t care- I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”

“Yeah? You want us to have fun with you?” Chanhee teases, and Kevin recognizes the tone of his voice as something dangerous. He remembers all to well how that night went, long before Chanhee turned, when he used that same tone of voice to get what he wanted. The night when Kevin found himself crying out and tasting a mouthful of fabric as Chanhee held him down and tore him apart. 

Eric gasps again as Chanhee’s fingers tease across his skin like he’s playing a well loved instrument- and their past together shows in the confidence Chanhee has as he plays with him. It’s almost as if it hasn’t been years since the last time they played around, as if Chanhee will never forget the way Eric feels under his touch. 

Kevin could listen to the sweet sounds for hours, days even, as Chanhee pulls little whimpers and bitten off moans from his parted lips. They both know what it’s like to lose control under Chanhee’s hands, but Kevin isn’t a saint either, so he greedily lets his hands move up to, dragging the shirt up with him. 

“Can I take this off, pretty?” Kevin asks, voice sweet and quiet. He wants to see Eric, wants to watch as Chanhee takes him apart. Eric allows them to tug his shirt off, and soon Kevin has a gorgeous, shirtless faerie perched in his lap like he belongs there. 

The smattering of freckles across Eric’s cheekbones continues down over his chest and collarbones, the soft flecks of gold and brown catching his eyes immediately. He’s slim, chest defined in a very easy sort of way, a beauty in his lithe frame that has Kevin itching to leave marks all over the fresh skin. His mind flashes back to that first time with Chanhee, when he had left the beautiful boy covered in his marks- and while he doesn’t necessarily want to stake a claim on Eric, he does however, want to leave him with the memories of tonight. 

Chanhee’s delicate and pale fingers pressed against such tanned skin is a sight to see in itself. He’s absolutely cruel as he teases Eric, the pretty faerie writhing in his lap like he’ll die without release. “Just as pretty as I remember,” Chanhee sweet talks, grazing the pointed end of a fang over the opposite side of Eric’s neck. The bite mark from earlier has already faded, the only reminder aside from the memories is nothing more than a pale pink outline. 

Between their venom and the fae’s healing properties, Kevin knows it’s silly to even hope to leave a mark on him that lasts, but he doesn’t care and he knows that Eric won’t either. 

“Please touch me,” Eric begs, hazy purple eyes fluttering open to implore a response from Kevin. He knows he’s been awfully quiet for most of this- but he also can’t quite help the fact that he feels so violently out of his element. The last these two devils have with each other has him fumbling, but it’s much less out of a weird need to overcompensate, and more that he just- he never knew that Eric was a viable outlet for his attraction until recently. 

So he does. He lets himself recognize Eric as the beautiful, attractive, gorgeously stunning little creature that he is, and he obliges his sweet little request. Hands cup at his boyishly chiseled jaw and tug him in for a kiss, smirking at Chanhee right before their lips connect and Eric moans into his mouth. 

Eric grinds down on his lap, reminding Kevin of the insistent and hard press of his cock in his jeans and all he wants now is Eric laid out on the bed. Chanhee must understand somehow, because he backs up just as Kevin fits his hands around the curve of Eric’s ass and stands with him in his arms. It’s easy enough to turn, to lay Eric out on their extravagant comforter and swallow down his pretty little sounds as his hands wander greedily. 

The first time his hands graze just against the waistline of Eric’s pants, he feels the way the faerie stiffens, and he moves on. He doesn’t want to make the sweet boy uncomfortable, and when it happens again he reluctantly pulls away from the kiss. His thumb presses on the plushness of Eric’s bottom lip, urging the faerie to meet his eyes. 

“Sweetheart, if you don’t want to do this-“ Kevin cuts himself off, the sudden weight of Chanhee pressing against his back making him pause. “If you don’t want to do this _with me_ , you have to speak up. I really don’t want to hurt you.” He knows, that without a shadow of a doubt if Eric asked that much of him, he would leave. He trusts Chanhee enough for this, enough to leave the rekindling fire to them- but he can’t deny the way his stomach drops at the thought of never getting to truly experience Eric, not after the taste he’s gotten. 

“No!” Eric blurts, pushing himself up on his hands. “I- I’m just really... I’m nervous about how you’ll react,” he mumbles, refusing to meet Kevin’s eyes. 

He sighs, eyes softening even as Chanhee leaves sweet little kisses along his neck. “He’s had some people react not so well, in the past. He wants this I can promise you that,” Chanhee whispers, the words quiet between them, barely even a breath. It makes Kevin tremble at the thought of anyone ever harming the sweet little faerie before him, but now is not the time to indulge those thoughts. 

Instead, he takes Eric’s endearingly clammy hands in his own and squeezes until those stunningly beautiful lavender eyes look up at him. “Such a sweet little faerie like you only deserves the best, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to give you that,” Kevin speaks, softly and sweetly. “And if you truly don’t want this, you have my full respect. I don’t want to put you under any pressure, not to do this. You can back out right now, no hard feelings.”

Eric’s eyes sparkle, and he’s sure to return the slight squeeze on Kevin’s cool hands. “I’m sorry,” those words have Kevin deflating, an immediate rush of understanding filtering through. He promised the ultimate respect, and he meant it. “I want this with you, both of you,” Eric continues, making determined eye contact with Kevin. “Can we continue?”

There’s a shift in the emotion in the room, the feral sort of lust changing into something more tame, more controllable. “I’m proud of you,” Chanhee speaks up, the words directed at Eric. “We’ll take care of you, if you’ll let us.” 

Kevin shifts, urging Chanhee to take his place in front of Eric. The faerie settles out a little bit more at once familiar hands settling on his frame and so does Kevin, pressing his lips to the soft skin at Chanhee’s nape. 

“Can I take these off, sweetheart?” Chanhee coos, fingertips at the edge of Eric’s pants. He nods, a flush spreading all over his body as Chanhee sets to revealing all of him in front of their eyes. Kevin tucks his head into the crook of Chanhee’s neck as miles and miles of beautiful skin is revealed, taking in a shuddering breath. 

When he can hear the sound of Eric’s pants hitting the floor, only then does he blink his eyes back open and absorb the sight in front of him. And when he does, and he truly processes the glorious sight- all he wants to do is shower this beautiful faerie in good feelings. 

His hand reaches out against his control, fingertips trailing along the sweetest looking thighs, thick with muscle and strength, and he takes a caveman sort of pride in the way Eric’s legs shake. “Beautiful,” he hears himself whisper reverently, and he truly means it. At this point, he’s sure that no matter what Eric would reveal, he would be one hundred percent on board with showering him in love and kindness. 

Chanhee gets to do the honors first, dipping down to trail his lips over the dips of Eric’s hipbones, over the pretty, tanned skin of his thighs and torso. He watches with his complete interest on the exquisite creature before him as Chanhee urges Eric to spread his legs enough to fit between them. He wants to be there leaving featherlight kisses over the pretty skin, but for now, he contents himself with pressing in close against Chanhee and fitting his hands all over his body. 

Chanhee bypasses the apex of Eric’s thighs, instead moving to sink his fangs into the tender flesh on his inner thigh. The prettiest moan Kevin has ever heard filters out, and he guides Eric’s shaking hands to thread tight in the hair atop Chanhee’s head as he drinks from him where he’s most potent. The gaze Eric levels him with as Chanhee leaves his biting kiss feels out of this world, a thick, swirling hold of arousal on his body, and he finds himself crawling up to sit next to Eric’s head easily enough. 

“The inner thigh is always the sweetest place to taste,” Kevin murmurs, pushing his thumb between Eric’s parted lips. “Do you like it when Chanhee tastes you like this?” 

Eric can barely even speak, so Kevin continues even as the faerie wraps his lips around the invading digit. “I remember the first time I got to taste Chanhee there... there’s nothing like it.” He grins, pushing his thumb further into the wet cavern of Eric’s mouth. “I can’t wait to leave my mark on you there as well.” 

Chanhee pulls away from Eric’s thighs with a sweet little gasp, a small line of blood trailing down from his mouth. He grins at Kevin, pretty fangs on display and crimson eyes nearly glowing in the dim lighting. “He tastes so sweet, love, I bet you’ll enjoy it.” Kevin bites back a groan at the thought of getting his mouth between Eric’s shaking legs, and thankfully Chanhee understands and ushers him over. 

“I think you deserve a treat, my prince,” Chanhee coos, leaving a bloody kiss on Kevin’s mouth. Just the light taste of Eric is enough to have him sucking in a breath, already desperate for more. “Make him feel good, hmm?” Chanhee whispers against his lips, his sneaky little hands fitting up under the shirt that still covers Kevin’s skin. 

Eric whines, apparently tired of being ignored, and when Kevin turns and sees him laid out on the bed with his hand between his thighs, well- he’s never admitted to being a strong man. He lets Chanhee quickly strip him of his shirt, desperate to dive in between those sweet little legs and feel them trembling around his head as he enjoys the tastes of Eric on his tongue. He’s good though, and he’s in control of himself, so he treats them both to a biting little kiss where he licks into Eric’s mouth like he needs him on his tongue to survive. 

The pretty little noises Eric makes as he gets his hands on his dainty wrists and presses them into the mattress are his favorite. He sounds so sweet and Kevin greedily swallows down the noises, letting his mouth and teeth drag heavily across the tempting skin of his throat. The faerie’s scent is strong here, right where his neck and shoulders meet, and Kevin lets himself succumb to the sugary sweet high for a moment as he leaves little love bites all over the skin. 

He’s got absolutely zero idea as to what Chanhee is up to, but frankly- he doesn’t really care. His mind is set on one thing right now, and that’s bringing Eric to tears from his mouth. So he reluctantly leaves behind the salty, sweat tinged skin of his collarbones and continues trailing is kisses south, bypassing pretty nipples that nearly beg for attention. 

When his fangs catch on the tender skin around Eric’s navel, the sweet faerie gasps at the feeling, back arching up as Kevin teases a bite. He feels hands brush against his where he’s still got a light grasp on Eric’s wrists, and he looks up to see Chanhee smirking at him. He merely arches an eyebrow at his lover, letting Chanhee take over keeping Eric’s hands by his side and instead takes the chance to wrap his hands around the pretty dip of Eric’s waist. 

“Kevin, please,” Eric sighs out, squirming under the twin pairs of hands that hold him down. 

“Patience, little one,” Kevin grins, nipping at the skin under his teeth. It’s nowhere near enough to draw blood, just a gentle little thing, but he loves to hear the whimpers Eric makes when his teeth graze the sensitive skin. “I’ll give you what you want, baby, I promise.”

As much as he would love to continue teasing Eric, he does also have a violent desperation to taste, so he does. He dips down between Eric’s thighs and presses his lips along the softest part of his inner thigh, right where he can hear the steady thrum of his pulse. His hands come down, over the jut of Eric’s hips and the soft skin of his leg, and he urges the faerie to spread his legs wider, pushing the one thigh up and out to give him the best angle. 

When he sinks his fangs in, Eric’s moans are sweet music to his ears, and he greedily drinks down the taste of him. His own quiet groan escapes, the heady feeling of lust and arousal thick as Eric’s blood washes over his tongue. Hands grip on tight to a pretty tan thigh, leaving finger shaped bruises sure to bloom in the wake of their time together, a distant memory that will linger on. 

Kevin get’s his fill quickly, listening to the sounds of Eric’s wet little moans and whimpers from above him as Chanhee plays with him. His eyes move up, up over the heaving chest, and he has to bury his head in the pillowy softness of the thigh under his hands when he sees just what it is that Chanhee is doing above them. At some point, Chanhee had freed himself out of his clothing and Eric is mouthing at his pretty, leaking cock like it’s a treat. 

“God, you two,” Kevin breathes. He tries to ignore the wet sucking noises from above him as he goes back to kissing along Eric’s legs, closing in on the junction between his thighs. His hands come around, thumbs spreading him open as he gets his mouth on the faerie where he wants it the most. It’s an explosion of richness against his tongue, a taste so thick and sweet that it has him pressing in more, harder, deeper, anything to get that delicious taste all over him. 

Eric gasps around the mouthful of Chanhee’s cock, thighs flexing underneath Kevin’s fingers as he takes him apart with each flick of his tongue. 

“You look so good between his legs like that,” Chanhee giggles breathlessly, threading his fingers in Eric’s messy hair. He keeps his eyes on them as he teases a finger at Eric’s entrance, huffing a laugh at the way his hips keep pushing up against him. “Does he taste good for you?” 

Chanhee’s words have his head spinning, a low groan spilling out from his lips even as he pushes a finger in deep, feeling the way Eric clenches hot and wet and tight around the digit. 

“He tastes exquisite... but you would know that already, wouldn’t you, my sweet?” Kevin hums, tone almost mocking even as he dips back down and licks over where Eric is most sensitive. The way they talk about him as if he’s not even there apparently does something for him, based on the way he whines and writhes under their ministrations. In response to his sass, Kevin can hear the way Eric gags on Chanhee’s length, his lover tugging his head forward by the grip on his hair. 

It’s fun to have Eric like this between them, so completely different to how they normally play with the boys they take home. This is less for them, and so much more for Eric- he thrives under their devoted attention, it’s obvious in the way the faerie grinds his hips against Kevin’s face for more, in the way he forces himself to take more of Chanhee in his mouth. 

Kevin obliges him, because he thinks for now, the sweet little tear tracks he can see glistening on his skin are enough for him. Two fingers press in, urging Eric to open up under their insistent press. He’s so wet, each thrust echoing with a loud squelch that only makes Kevin go more crazy, to lick back into him with more intensity and fervor. When he feels Eric’s thighs lock up and squeeze around his head, he knows he’s doing something right, so he pumps his fingers faster, curling them up just enough to where Eric’s loud whining is just about the only thing he can hear. 

The tease of a third finger is all it takes, Eric’s body stiffening up as he moans loudly around Chanhee’s gentle thrusting. He’s clenching down hard around Kevin’s fingers as he orgasms, thighs shaking as he pushes Eric into overstimulation. “So good, baby, so good,” Kevin mumbles, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth when he pulls away. “Do you want more? Do you want to keep going?” 

Eric whimpers, nodding in affirmation the best he can with Chanhee’s grip on his hair. It makes him smile, even as he spreads his fingers wide to hear the way Eric gasps. He pulls his fingers out, teasing the wet slide lower until they dip between the faerie’s cheeks, slick and sticky. 

“Can I?” Kevin questions lightly, fingertips slow and gentle as they circle around the tight hole there. 

Chanhee lets Eric free from his grip, long enough for Eric to choke out a _yes, please_ and for Kevin to grin, urging the faerie to turn over onto his stomach. He watches Chanhee lift Eric’s tear streaked face up for a kiss as he leaves the bed, hunting for the bottle of lube they must have knocked off the table. The sight of them so sweet and lost in each other brings a strange fondness to his chest, enjoying the way they move around each other in ways he never thought he would. 

Eric stiffens up at first at the dip of the bed when Kevin kneels back over him, the lube bottle held happily in his hands. He laughs quietly, calming the faerie down with his hands caressing the sweet curve of his ass, leaning down to press his lips over Eric’s spine. 

“Kevin will make you feel good, baby,” Chanhee smiles, kissing Eric sweetly even as Kevin’s thumbs move to spread him open. The click of the lube bottle rings loud in the quiet of the room, the press of cool, wet fingers against Eric’s rim startling at first. 

“Sorry, darling,” Kevin whispers, leaving a sweet kiss on the swell of Eric’s ass as an apology. He’s gentle and careful as he slowly works his finger in, just past that tight first ring of muscle until his knuckles brush against the skin around him. “Feel okay?” He checks in, feeling the way the faerie flutters around his finger. 

“Feels good, Kev,” Eric mumbles, fingers grasping at the sheets as the digit inside of him starts moving slowly. Chanhee coos, thumbing over the plush swell of Eric’s lips as the faerie whimpers at the feeling. “‘Hee- want you in my mouth again,” the faerie begs, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees so he can mouth along the pretty pale thighs. 

Kevin watches with heavy eyes as Eric gets his mouth around Chanhee again, but this time, he has a front row seat to the way Chanhee’s head tilts back as his eyes flutter shut, fingers entangling in Eric’s purple hair. It’s a shock, seeing Chanhee from this angle when normally he’s the one in Eric’s place, pulling those sweet little whimpers out of such pretty lips. 

“Ready for another?” Kevin asks, teasing the tip of his middle finger around Eric’s rim each time he thrusts his finger forward. Eric hums, pushing back against his hand, and Kevin laughs, happy to give him what he wants. A little bit more lube, and on the next thrust in, he gives Eric both of his fingers. 

He’s tight, but he’s opening up so pretty beneath him with little huffs of air and quiet moans. He gives the faerie what he wants, curling his fingers until he brushes against that sweet little bundle of nerves and he feels him shudder, legs trembling at the delicious pleasure. As he opens Eric up for his fingers, he leans down and grazes the tips of his fangs just over the tempting curve of his ass. 

He wants to bite down, wants to leave more of their marks all over his flushed skin- so he allows himself that one more time. Kevin finds the perfect spot right at the back of Eric’s thigh, right where he’s nice and sensitive and sinks his teeth in, reveling in the way the faerie tenses up with a low whine. 

Kevin is careful not to take too much blood, quickly licking over the wound and pulling away with a smear of it on his lips. He presses a third finger in right as he leans forward, gets his hand around the back of Chanhee’s neck and meets his lips with a messy kiss. Eric moans between them, no doubt hearing the slick sounds of their mouths meeting and the vibrations make Chanhee whimper into their kiss. 

Kevin grins, pressing the smile against Chanhee’s lips as he shuffles forward, the line of his hard cock against the back of Eric’s legs. The faerie gasps, letting Chanhee out of his mouth as he sucks in lungfuls of air. “Please, _please_ , want you,” Eric moans, pushing back against Kevin’s hips wantonly. 

“Yeah? What do you want?” Kevin teases, pressing his fingers in harder, deeper. “I’ll give you whatever it is you want sweetheart, if you just tell me.”

Eric drops his head, biting back a moan at the drag of Kevin’s fingers across his prostate. “I-“ his voice breaks off in a whine as his legs shake, Chanhee giggling at his inability to speak. “Shit, I want both of you, want you both-“

Kevin bites back a moan at the image that fills his mind, one of Eric sitting in his lap and with Chanhee behind him, the both of them filling him up so well. “Eric- _baby_ , are you sure? You want both of us?” Chanhee breathes, awe filling his voice as his hands cup Eric’s flushed cheeks. 

“Please,” is all Eric can say, eyes watering with unshed tears. “Wan’ it so bad,” he slurs, and now Kevin is swallowing down his next words, pulling his fingers free and wiping them off on the sheets. 

“Come here,” Kevin sighs, tugging Eric into his arms and on top of him on the bed. He gets his hands all over Eric’s body, floating in the way Eric feels hovering above him with his knees pressed into the bed at his sides. It shocks him when he feels hands at his waistband, a second set of hands tugging his pants down from further down his legs, but he happily allows them to strip him naked and exposed underneath Eric. 

The feeling of Eric rubbing against him, the wet slick from between his thighs easing the glide- its maddening, absolutely insane and he’s quickly drowning in the desire to be buried deep, pulling whimpering moans from the pretty faerie. Chanhee’s hands find their way between Eric’s thighs, wet with lube as he wraps his fingers around Kevin’s straining cock, stroking slow and sweet to slick him up. When Chanhee eventually deems him ready, he has the pleasure of hearing Eric’s sweet moans as those same lube slick fingers dip into where Eric is wet and dripping, sliding along his walls just to hear the way he sighs. 

“As much as I know you want this Eric, it would make me happier to know we have a system in place unless it’s too much,” Chanhee speaks up, pressing the words into the knobs of Eric’s spine. “Do you know the traffic light system? Green is good, yellow slow down, red stop?”

Eric whimpers, nodding as Kevin tenderly pushes the sweaty mess of hair off of his forehead. “Yeah, _fuck_ , I know it,” the faerie manages, voice shaking with the effort of holding back. 

Chanhee grins, easing another finger in alongside the other two, a reward for being good. “Good, but I also want you to have a nonverbal cue, can you give us something?” 

He smiles at Chanhee from over Eric’s shoulder, happy to hear him setting these little rules up. It’s for everyone’s safety, because first thing that comes first is comfort and care. Eric hums, letting his fingers trail up over Kevin’s body until they settle just at his cheekbones, where he taps three times. His smile only widens then, as he turns sweet eyes onto Eric and gives him a gentle kiss. 

“Good boy,” Kevin whispers, watching Eric’s face when Chanhee eventually deems him ready, pulling his fingers out with everything slick with lube. “Are you really ready?” 

Evidently, Eric doesn’t have time for more reassurance, because he sits up, reaches back and gets his hand around Kevin’s cock, lines him up and sinks home. A long, low moan is echoed between the two of them as the tight, wet heat wraps around him, Eric’s hips pressing flush against Kevin’s thighs. “ _Fuck_ , angel, you feel-“ he cuts off with another moan as his hands settle on Eric’s hips. “You feel like perfection...”

Eric sighs above him, a dopey, fucked out smile on his face that compliments his pretty flush skin so well. His hands roam everywhere, no destination in mind aside from making the sweet little faerie feel good as his hips start to roll above him. He’s biting back his own moans at how good it feels, at the way Eric feels in his lap, and it’s everything and more than he expected it to be, especially as Chanhee shuffles behind them and a hand presses Eric down and forward back into Kevin’s arms. 

Chanhee’s knuckles brush against where he’s pressed deep inside Eric and he chokes back a sigh at the stimulation, feeling the way the faerie tenses above him briefly at the press of Chanhee’s cock against him. He tugs Eric’s face towards him again, licking into his mouth with a desperation to distract from the long, slow burn of Chanhee spreading him open and leaving him stuffed full. The fae gasps into his mouth, teeth tugging at Kevin’s bottom lip harshly as Chanhee pushes in, leaving Eric clenching around both of them wildly. 

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” Eric chokes out, Kevin echoing a curse as he does his best to lay still as the faerie adjusts to the feeling. His eyes are flashing a bright, loud red shade that rivals the color of freshly spilled blood as he stares wide eyed with wonder at Eric, marveling in the way his body shifts to fit them together. 

Chanhee’s hands smooth over the damp, sweat slicked skin of Eric’s back as his lips leave wet little kisses and presses of his mouth against the lines of his shoulders. It almost feels like too much, Eric panting between them as he slowly adjusts so the way he feels so full- Kevin’s hands a steady calm all over his body. He nearly cries when Eric’s slow roll of his hips starts again, the way it almost feels like Chanhee is pressed up against him completely. Eric’s arms are shaking where he’s holding himself up above Kevin, hands digging into the mattress at either side of his head, and before he can stop himself he turns his head to the side and leaves a little biting kiss against the skin of his wrist. 

Eric cries out at the press of teeth against his skin, collapsing forward and tangling his fingers messily in Kevin’s curly hair. “Fuck me,” he begs so prettily, breath against his ear, knowing that Chanhee can hear him even still. “I wanna feel you-“

The first thrust Chanhee gives him is enough to halt his sentence, Kevin gasping as Eric sobs from the pleasurable pain. They both share each other’s breath as Chanhee sets a steady pace, the deliberate roll of his hips punching out weak little noises from Eric at each thrust. Kevin watches as a single tear squeezes out from Eric’s shut tight eyes, his hand coming up and thumbing the wetness away. 

“Good tears, baby? Can you tell me your color?” Kevin questions, a hint of worry bleeding into his tone. The answer comes immediately, Eric gasping out a _green_ as his hands tighten in Kevin’s hair. “Green, _green_ , please don’t stop,” Eric cries, meeting Kevin’s lips in a deep kiss as Chanhee slowly starts thrusting again. 

Chanhee’s little puffs of air and soft groans sound so sweet as his hand presses Eric down more, guiding that sweet arch into the faerie’s back and leaving him exposed to just _take_. And he does- he takes everything they give him so well, pathetically loud moans being swallowed down as Kevin drowns in their shared kisses. His own hips roll up of their own accord, pushing himself in deeper to hear the little squeaks Eric lets out at each movement. 

Eric drops their sloppy kiss, burying his head in Kevin’s shoulder and keening loudly as Chanhee’s cock drags along his prostate in the sweetest burn. He gasps, eyelids heavy as he reaches past Eric, gets his hands on Chanhee’s body. “Kiss me,” Kevin whispers, Chanhee immediately leaning down and catching him in a bruising and messy kiss. His lip catches on Chanhee’s fangs, the taste of his blood filling his mouth as they lick into each other’s mouths. 

“Kiss Eric,” Chanhee breathes against his mouth, deliberately nicking Kevin’s lip again as they part. His lover’s eyes are flashing dangerously as he tugs Eric up with a grip on his shoulders, and Kevin quickly seals their mouths together again. Eric goes wild at the taste of his blood, liquid gold shared between them as Chanhee’s hips snap against them. 

It’s as if it lights a fire underneath Eric, because he’s fucking back on them like he’s lost his mind, urging them for more until Kevin gets his bearings, fucking up into Eric with more determined thrusts that match Chanhee’s. His legs are shaking at Kevin’s sides and he can tell the faerie is close based on how his moans raise in pitch, at the way he can’t even seem to catch his breath. He lets a hand fit between them, heads right to the sweet junction between Eric’s thighs where he’s buried deep and gets his fingers on that little bundle of nerves. He wants to drown in the way Eric’s cries get loud, at the way he can’t stop shaking, can’t do anything other than beg for more, more, _more_. 

“C-close,” Eric sobs, clenching down hard around them as he barrels towards the edge. Kevin grins, a little trail of white gold smeared down his chin from the barely bleeding cut and presses his forehead against Eric’s overheated skin. “You can let go, baby, don’t hold back for us,” Kevin teases, fingers speeding up where Eric needs him the most. 

It doesn’t take much after that for Eric to seize up, thighs squeezing at Kevin’s sides as he shakes through his second orgasm of the night. Chanhee’s hips barely even stutter as he leans down, digs his teeth into the skin at the back of Eric’s neck. If Eric was loud before, it’s absolutely nothing compared to the way he’s nearly screaming as they both push him well into overstimulation. 

“Green?” Chanhee manages, voice shaky as he fucks roughly into Eric’s pliant body. 

“G-green,” the faerie wails, hands scrambling for purchase as Kevin’s fingers keep rubbing at that over sensitive little bundle of nerves. “You can cum again, hmm? One more time for us?” Kevin exhales on a laugh, rapidly feeling his control fading. 

Eric doesn’t answer but he doesn’t push them away, lets Kevin kiss away the tears leaking down his cheeks. He lets them use him like a toy, flopping like a rag doll as Chanhee’s pace turns bruising and he gets rough. Hands spread Eric wide as a thumb teases at his hole stretched impossibly around Chanhee’s cock, the feeling making Eric’s eyes roll back. 

Kevin can already feel himself getting close, and based on the way Chanhee is absolutely wrecking Eric, he’s not far off either. The faerie is wet and messy between them, excess slick everywhere from the way he’s already inching towards orgasm again. “C’mon pretty, you can do it, you’ve done so good for us,” Kevin encourages, watching with blown eyes as Chanhee moves to sink his fangs into a small space of unmarked skin. 

Eric stiffens up, mouth dropping open in a completely silent moan as he spasms around them both, third orgasm rolling through him. Kevin isn’t far behind, pressing Eric down against his hips as he grinds up, filling him up with a gasped out moan. Chanhee’s musical moans hit his ears as his thrusts stutter, pulling out at the last minute so he leaves Eric covered in his marks. 

The faerie is barely moving above them as Chanhee catches his breath against Eric’s shoulders. Kevin cups Eric’s cheeks, urging his eyes to flutter open unsteadily as he presses sweet little kisses all over his face. They stay like that for awhile as Eric slowly calms down, a light tremble all over his body as Chanhee strokes gentle fingers across the tanned skin. 

“How are you feeling, pretty?” Kevin finally speaks up, when the light shake of the faerie in his arms has settled down. Eric grins lazily, a tired little thing that makes him look adorable. “I feel great, but I don’t think I can feel my legs..”

Chanhee laughs, hiding his face in that endearing way that Kevin has always loved. “Can we get you in the bathtub, Eric?” Chanhee eventually manages to say, little bubbles of laughter spilling out as Eric tries to sit himself upright. 

“Please, I feel kinda disgusting,” Kevin snorts at the comment, fitting his hands under the back of Eric’s thighs. He frowns at the sad little noise the faerie makes when he pulls out, sitting up with Eric’s light form in his arms. He happily carries Eric off into the bathroom, settling him carefully on the edge of the bathtub as he sets about filling up the tub. 

As they wait, Kevin hums, kneeling in front of Eric and looking up at him with a sweet little smile. “You are lovely, and you are absolutely incredible, and I’m sorry if anyone in the past has ever made you feel anything less than that.” He leaves a gentle little kiss on Eric’s lips, cupping his flushed face with his cool hand. “And no, I’m not just saying that because of tonight.”

Eric’s cheeks brighten up with a blush, refusing to meet Kevin’s eyes directly. “I didn’t expect any of this to happen tonight,” the faerie mumbles shyly. “But I’m definitely not opposed to it, you both were amazing... I just- I didn’t expect that you would be so... into it as well?” 

He sighs softly, let’s his hands sit on Eric’s bouncing legs. “Eric, I’ve always found it hard to resist you,” Kevin huffs good-naturedly. “You’ve always been just... a presence. So I was also not opposed to how tonight went, and who knows- maybe in the future, if we are all up to it again, it doesn’t have to have been just tonight.” 

He leaves Eric with a tender little parting kiss and a soft trail of his fingers, turning off the bath as he goes to leave the room. “Enjoy your bath, and when you’re finished, we’ll have something ready for you to eat, alright?” Kevin calls quietly, smiling happily at Eric’s response. 

He finds Chanhee in the kitchen, a low hanging pair of sweatpants sitting on his hips and nothing else on. With a sigh, he plasters himself against Chanhee’s back, leaving kisses all over the pale skin. “Tonight was fun,” he mumbles, watching the confident way Chanhee works at the stove. “Eric’s in the bath now...” 

“You were really good with him,” Chanhee grins, turning and leaving a quick peck on Kevin’s lips. “Thank you, for letting us have tonight.”

He huffs, rolling his eyes. “Everyone keeps saying that like I didn’t enjoy it too,” Kevin pouts. “I also... may have told Eric if we ever wanted to do this again? We could?” He sounds unsure, words filtering off at the end, hoping Chanhee won’t disagree. 

Chanhee laughs, turning around and wrapping his arms contentedly around Kevin’s neck. “Of course we can,” pretty lips whisper, Kevin unashamed to be caught staring at the way they move. “I promise you Eric will be up for more... in fact...” Chanhee trails off, Kevin looking up and meeting his eyes with confusion in his gaze. 

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be too opposed to a show after he eats... If you aren’t done yet,” Chanhee smirks, raising an eyebrow at him. He feels called out in the worst way, knowing that Chanhee could see right through him so easily. 

Kevin watches hopelessly as Chanhee turns back towards the meal cooking on the stove, half wishing he could fall apart in his arms right then and there. “Don’t worry, my prince,” Chanhee speaks up, winking at him from over his shoulder. “I’ll make you feel good later, okay? You deserve a treat for being good tonight...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this! Or scream. Or go chat at me on twitter if you feel inclined! You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi) or [here!](https://twitter.com/cobidilf)


End file.
